


Happiness is a Warm Puppy

by TungstenCat



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Communication is key to your happy sex life, F/M, Leashes, Master/Pet, Trust and its importance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TungstenCat/pseuds/TungstenCat
Summary: Mana. Command Seals. Catalysts. Shirou doesn't really understand any of that, but he does understand trust. Right now, that's what his Servant needs most.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tamamo Cat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Happiness is a Warm Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PallanMinerva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallanMinerva/gifts).



> Author's Note: This story is another fanfic of Pallan Minerva's excellent The Saga of Shirou's Summons, which I highly recommend checking out before deciding if a smutty addition is what you're in the market for. I wrote a previous piece for it called A Long Night, Short-Lived, which, uh, did not end particularly well for poor Shirou. At that time, I swore I would write an apology story for him. I'm so sorry, Shirou! Hopefully this makes things at least a little bit better?

Shirou had barely slipped off his shoes in the entryway when a barrage of scents assaulted him. He had not been overwhelmed with such strong food odours since Raiga had insisted on dragging him to Fuyuki's best steakhouse, but he could discern a smorgasbord of tempting dishes piled on top of each other. Finely simmered sukiyaki, oysters marinated in soy sauce, "three treasures" eggplant and broccoli, all jostled each other to tickle his nostrils.

"Tamamo-san?" he called curiously, stepping into his sandals before following the scent trail down the hall. He peered into the kitchen, "Do we have any guests?"

Tamamo Cat looked adorably awkward in one of Kiritsugu's old kimonos, tied loosely around her waist and shoulders. She was practically swimming in the fabric, with even her massive paws barely visible outside the sleeve. It was covered in bits of chopped onion and unidentifiable stains that made him wince when he thought of how he might clean them out. She was a whirlwind of furry activity as she pounced from the stovetop to the counters and back again, trying to balance several cooking processes at once. Already the dining room table groaned with a spread of elaborate dishes. Shirou had to admire the artistry even as he recognized a weeks' worth of his groceries laid out in a single sumptuous feast.

"Ah, Master!" said Tamamo Cat as she paused in peeling a particularly large daikon. She glanced at him with eyes that were not entirely focused. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you." He paused on the threshold of the culinary battlefield, taking in the pile of pots and pans that had already valiantly sacrificed themselves in service of dinner. _What's going on here?_ The question danced on the tip of his tongue, but social convention filtered it into the more expected one. "How was your day?"

"Tamamo Cat has been taking good care of the house," she said as she skillfully took a knife to her vegetable victim. "Master can feel safe knowing that all is well."

"Right, thanks." He sincerely hoped she wouldn't consider taking a similar approach to supposed intruders. They might be in a War, but he still believed that a resolution without bloodshed was possible, if only he could discern the right path.

He considered telling her as much, but her glazed expression suggested that perhaps now was not the best time. Best to stick to friendlier, more mundane topics until he could discern what might be bothering his Servant.

"Fuji-nee sends her apologies. She's behind on paperwork, so she decided to stay light at school tonight to catch up." _More like Souichirou-sensei cornered her as she was making her escape,_ he thought with a small shake of his head.

"Mmm!" nodded Tamamo Cat, a strange smile ghosting on her lips. That was odd. Normally she quite enjoyed his guardian's company. The Berserker had quickly warmed up to Taiga, once they had discovered their common interests in food and brawling.

He tapped his fingers against the doorframe, wondering what to say next, when he saw water frothing over the edge of his best copper pot. He swept into the room and smoothly took it off the burner.

"Master should relax! Please let Tamamo Cat handle everything." She was looking firmly down at the cutting board in front of her, apparently oblivious to the catastrophe that had narrowly been averted. That was also odd, since it seemed she had been managing just fine until his arrival.

"No, no. I can help you with this." He placed the pot on a corkpad on the counter, accidentally brushing up against her shoulder as he moved past her. She went stock still, her ears and tail bristling.

He flinched at the sight. _Cats do that when they're upset, don't they? I hope I didn't insult her by trying to help out_. He himself enjoyed helping hands in the kitchen, but they could be a hindrance when he was trying something intricate.

"I'm sorry," he said, scratching awkwardly at his cheek. "I'll go see about the laundry instead and leave you to it?"

She stiffened on the word 'leave', looking at him as if he had just proposed going vegan. Then she bit her bottom lip and looked away, although not before he saw a thin line of drool dribble between her full lips. She hastily wiped it away with her sleeve.

_I was going to ask who all this was for, but I guess she's really hungry?_ He sighed, although not without a certain fond smile. _Guess I'm going to have to ask the boss for extra hours_.

He was about to take his leave when he noticed the considering look in those warm amber eyes. They held something significant that he was unable to discern, but he felt something in it was asking him not to leave.

"If you need anything, you can always tell me," he said after a moment. "I'm not a good magus or anything, but if you need me for something small I'll do what I can."

Her shoulders tensed as he took a step towards her, her ears flattening in an almost defensive posture. He stilled, and she seemed to relax a bit, though she would not meet his gaze. A long pause hung in the air. Then she looked back at him with an air of determination.

"Master. If Tamamo… you would never hurt Tamamo Cat, would you?"

He almost took a step back, his eyes widening. "What? Never! Why would you even think—"

_Because you're a guy, and she's a girl, and she's only known you for a week._ He looked down at the Command Seals, crimson against the back of his hand, and winced. _And I'm dragging her into this War because I want to save people, and putting her into danger to do it. Of course she needs to know that we can trust each other_.

He raised his hand so she could clearly see the seals patterned on it. She looked at them warily, her eyes narrowed in a way that hurt him to see on her normally cheerful face. "These are how Masters command their Servants, right? Then I'll use one now."

"Master," she began, then looked away. Her eyes were closed tight, her tail wrapped close in a way that made her seem _smaller_. He forced himself to continue.

"Tamamo Cat, by this Seal… " The sigil flared an eldritch red under the warm yellow of the kitchen light, "I order you to disobey me if you are ever uncomfortable with anything I say or do. You are not allowed to be forced into anything you don't want to just because I said so."

"Hah?" she jerked her head up, eyes wide with confusion. "Master, you are ordering Tamamo Cat to… disobey you?"

"I don't want you to feel you have to do something just because I'm your Master," he said, turning his gaze away from her earnest face. "We're partners, right? That means I need to hear what you have to say, just like I hope you'll listen to me too."

He didn't dare look at her. The words had sounded right just a moment ago, but the more he repeated them internally, the more inane they sounded even to himself. These seals were precious, right? They could be used as a trump card in battles against Servants. _Is she angry that I wasted one?_

Then there was a sudden rush of air, and his arms were full of enthusiastic foxgirl. She rubbed her head against his chin, tickling his skin with the silk of her rosy hair. She was so close now that her natural scent overcame the aromas of the food she had painstakingly prepared. It was warm and comforting, the slightly musky but pleasant smell of a cat's belly in a sunbeam. Underneath it he could smell something wilder too, something that called to his nerves and sent little jolts racing along them. He unconsciously leaned in to breathe it in more deeply when her ears wiggled, sliding their warmth against his cheeks and making him want to sneeze.

"Thank you, Master! Tamamo Cat knew you were kind as soon as she saw you!" She buried herself into him, her face pressing against his chest. She rubbed her cheek affectionately as he felt a furious blush rising in his cheeks.

"Anyone would do the same," he said, not sure where to place his hands. _She looks so soft_ , a voice in the back of his mind whispered, the same one that was thoroughly enjoying the velvet surface of her ears against his skin. _Maybe you could pet them_? _Dogs like having their ears scratched_.

Maybe dogs did, but she was a girl, and a very attractive one at that. Touching them seemed somehow intensely intimate, even more than the breasts that were pressing insistently against his arm. It would be inappropriate, no matter how much he wanted to.

He bit his lip, then settled for a brief hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in close, resolutely ignoring the way all of her curves slid against him. "We'll get through this together. I promise."

He gently pushed her back, feeling both immediate relief and more regret than he had expected. But this was for the best. He wanted to show that she could trust him, and he would not let unwanted hormones ruin this.

He must have done something right, because she was smiling at him now. It touched her eyes in a way that he hadn't seen before, illuminating her whole face. His blush intensified. _She's really cute._

"Then Master, shall we go for a walk?" she asked cheerfully.

"Eh?" Now it was his turn to blink in surprise as she clasped his hands in her huge paws. The fur wrapping around his fingers contrasted with the rough leather pressing against his palm. _Right, paw pads_ , he thought distantly as she pulled him along with more force than he would have expected from such a slight girl.

As they approached the threshold of the front door, she suddenly stiffened. "Ah, just a moment!" she chirped. Then she swept her tail around to the front before plunging both hands into its soft fibres.

"T-Tamamo-san?" he sputtered as she grinned triumphantly, pulling out a thick red dog collar. It had a bell attached opposite the buckle, which tinkled merrily as she held it out to him.

"Master need to collar his pet if we're going for a walk, woof!" she announced, her ears trembling in excitement.

"Uh," he stated. He knew something should follow, but his brain refused to piece the syllables together in favour of imagining how that leather would look wrapped around her slender neck. _Really hot_ , it supplied unhelpfully.

Not to mention the curves he could make out through the bulk of her oversized kimono. He found his hands itching to slip underneath the gray cloth so he could feel them, see if they were as soft under his palms as they had been pushed up against him.

"Hmm? Does Master not know how to put it on?" He snapped his gaze up to her face. She was smiling playfully at him, twirling the collar around her claw.

He swallowed hard. "No, I can do this… I mean, I know how."

He reached out and took the leather band from her. His fingers briefly brushed against her silky digits, sending a small jolt racing down his spine. _Don't_ , he told himself. _You're just helping her put on a necklace. Just think of it that way_.

That didn't stop the pounding in his heart as he placed the collar around her neck, the bell jingling as it fell against her throat. The scent of her was stronger than ever, hanging around him as he tugged on the leather to ensure the clasp was secure. It sent strong messages through his body, and especially his nether regions. Dormant instincts surged to life, demanding that he bury himself in that wonderful smell and everything that would surely follow. _Stop that!_ he chided himself. _We're just going for a walk, nothing more. No matter how… well, unusual this is shaping up to be_.

Tamamo Cat's grinned as she held up the leash. _Right, need that too_. His hands fumbled a bit as he sought the metal loop in the collar, but finally he managed to clip it on.

"Okay, let's go."

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He had a girl on an honest-to-goodness leash, and he was about to take her out on a walk around the neighbourhood, as if she were a pet. It felt entirely unreal, almost as much as the War they had found themselves embroiled in. He blinked and turned to her, about to ask if she was sure about this. He stopped when he saw the way she was smiling at him, her amber eyes bright with anticipation.

He found himself smiling back, unable to resist in the face of that cheerful expression. He took a deep breath to steel himself, then ushered her through the door.

* * *

Tamamo Cat whooped with joy as her paws thudded against the stones of the front path, Master following along behind her. A perfect afternoon for a fox, slightly overcast with the humidity in the air bringing out all the interesting smells of the outside world. She sniffed in delight, taking in the traces of wet grass and leaves, the heavy gravel scent of the nearby road, the vague trails of birds and small animals.

It was a welcome distraction from the heat that was swiftly building up inside her, fogging her brain with its insistent demands. Cooking, always a favourite past-time, had not worked nearly as well as she had hoped. The cool air outside helped a bit, but not enough. Not after Master had been so close, had placed his hands on her. Her skin still burned everywhere he had touched her.

_Jump him!_ her instincts yowled at her. _We can trust him. He used a command seal to make sure we could choose, right?_ They purred at her, even as the ache between her legs intensified.

Tamamo Cat shook her head as she talked them down. _Not yet. We need to be sure._

She didn't doubt Master's good intentions, but that very kindness could be a danger to both of them. Once she entered her heat, surrendered to the demands of her yearning body, she would no longer be in her right mind. She would seek nothing more than satisfaction, press herself on him regardless of what happened around them. She needed to know that Master would take care of her, including reining her in if it became necessary.

So Tamamo Cat deliberately let her hunting instincts go, even as she kept a tight lock on the more carnal ones. The fox leaped to the forefront of her mind, the animal that channeled all her Berserker's madness. It lived in the moment, without worrying about enemy schemes or tearful farewells. Its joys were pure and simple, a welcome respite from all the troubles of the world, and it was exactly what she needed now.

She sniffed happily at the air, drawing in the scents dancing in the wet air. As soon as she picked up the silver trail of a cat that had passed by not an hour ago, she joyfully threw herself along after it.

"Whoa! Tamamo-san, hold on!"

Moments later, she was hauled by the neck as the leash grew taut. In her excitement, she had forgotten about it entirely. She gave a small whine as she pulled against it.

Then Master was standing next to her, his hand resting gently on her shoulder. His presence at her side was comforting, even if he looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, his brow furrowing. "You can just tell me, you know."

_Ahh, of course he doesn't understand what Tamamo Cat needs. She must explain to him_. She smiled at him, cheer to hide the anxiety that set her heart hammering in her chest. "When Master takes his pet for a walk, she doesn't talk, woof! It's Master's job to guide her and make sure everyone has a good time. Tamamo Cat knows Master is new at this, so she is making an exception and telling you."

She kept smiling even as she kneaded her paws together in her nervousness. Was it too strange for him, too unlike the human girls he knew? Would he dismiss her as strange, or weak for asking this of him? Was she disappointing him -

"Okay…" he said slowly, interrupting her silent torment. "Then, how about we go to the park? It's a bit cold, but there's lots of trees and grass that I think you'll like."

"Woof!" she said, her eyes lighting up as her shoulders sagged in relief. She threw herself against her Master, pressing her head affectionately under his arm. She needed this contact with him, needed to show him her joy and gratitude in a way that was simpler than words, and all the stronger for it.

He patted her head, letting his fingers card softly through her bangs before coming to rest on top of her ears. He rubbed gently at the base of her ears, and she almost gasped from the pleasure. She found herself leaning up against his hand, pushing for more contact. His simple touch was grounding her, giving her an anchor for all the instincts swirling in her mind - the encroaching haze of her heat, but also her urge to sniff the air, to run freely down green grass, to bark from the sheer joy of being alive in the here and now.

He patted her again, stroking her hair, and for a moment he was her entire world, the sole focal point of her attention. His hands, their pressure so soothing as they touched her. His handsome face, always looking earnestly towards her as he thought of how he might make her happy. Most of all, his scent. The tang of iron that poured off him should have been unpleasant but instead reassured her, with its promises of strength and earth. It tangled with the smells of hot sand and a masculine musk, combining into a fragrance that made her nose tingle and her mouth water. It was all wonderful, and it was all she could do not to pounce him on the spot. Beg him to take care of the ache that was gnawing at her core, her chest, her entire body.

_No_ , she told herself again as she reluctantly pulled herself back from him. _Not yet. Not until we're absolutely sure we can trust him with us. Just a little bit more._

So instead she bounded down the garden path, pulling him along as she made for the street and the wild world it represented. The dull frustration of her thwarted heat receded before the delicious breeze that greeted her, tickling her nose and puffing through her hair and fur.

"Tamamo, slow down!" Master was tugging on the leash as he ran, trying to keep up with her. "Heel, girl!"

She stopped at his command, turning to grin at him. Her face fell when she saw the way his shoulders were hunched, his expression full of remorse. _Why is Master upset? Does he think he insulted Tamamo Cat_? But the order was exactly what she needed from him - the knowledge that if she put herself too far ahead, he would be ready and able to reel her back in.

The self-recrimination written all over his brow told her he didn't understand. He was beating himself up over something that hadn't even been a mistake. She had to put Master at ease and tell him how pleased she was with him. Following her instincts, she nudged herself against his hand again. When he looked down at her, his mouth opening to give her an apology she didn't want, she grinned at him. "Woof!" she chirruped, willing the joy into her voice so she could share it with him.

Master blinked in surprise as she grinned at him, tilting her head quizzically to one side. She barked again, then watched to see what he would do next.

He hesitated, then slowly the smile returned to his face. He stepped up next to her again, holding the leash loosely to give her plenty of slack. "Walk nicely alongside me, okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, let's try this again." They fell into step with each other as they walked down the path and onto the black pavement of the local road. The wind smelt fresh and crisp as it blew against them, tugging at their hair and clothing. She yelped happily as it rushed into her oversized kimono sleeves, sending them billowing behind her.

_Yes_. This was exactly what she wanted, what she needed. Tamamo Cat walked merrily beside Master, her ears perked and her eyes bright as she took in her surroundings. She didn't need to fear anything so long as he was with her, holding her leash and keeping her grounded.

With each step, Master seemed to relax as well. His grip on the lead steadily loosened and became more natural. He even began humming softly to himself as he gently led her along. It was off-key, more of a murmur than a proper song, and yet still perfectly lovely. It vibrated in her ears and spread warmth down her body, making it yearn for him all the more. _Not yet. Soon._

Then Master came to an abrupt stop, looking around at the surrounding houses. She could smell his sudden spike of anxiety, acrid smoke in her nostrils. She whined and pushed against him, wanting to offer him comfort against whatever was troubling him.

"The neighbours…" he said. "Tamamo-san, are you sure? They might think strange things about us. Maybe we should go back?"

_No! Tamamo Cat doesn't care about the silly humans that live in the other boxes!_ She looked up at him with big soulful eyes, willing him to understand how much she wanted to share this experience with Master. Her ears drooped and flattened against her head. She knew she was being a bad girl, protesting Master's decision, but she had craving this all week! Now that she had finally worked up the courage to ask him, she couldn't bear to have it end so soon.

She whined again as she gazed pleadingly up at him.

"This is really important to you, isn't it?" he asked.

She nodded, her ears perking high. He sighed and patted her head again, his fingers lingering as they played with the strands of her hair. She could smell his scent spike, an arousal that send answering waves coursing through her heated body. Then he took a deep breath, as if to steady himself. "No, it's not about me," he murmured as he withdrew his hand, leaving her aching for more. "It's about Tamamo. I have to make sure she's having fun."

He smiled at her again. "Let's use the back roads. I'm sure they'll be more interesting for you to explore anyway."

"Woof!"

She was the fox again, slipping through the patterned shadows of the late afternoon. Her paws pranced along the street, delighting in the crunch of the gravel underneath them. The world was full of captivating smells, overlaid on each other like the colours in stained glass.

Underneath the tar smell of the road and the old leaves, she suddenly scented it. The cat from before, teasing her with its fresh scent trail. She looked up and saw a pair of green eyes staring back at her from a patch of greenery across the road. It took a few steps out, showing off its sleek black body as it stretched itself out on the road before her. Utter insolence, and with it an invitation to chase.

She lunged forward, yelping excitedly. The leash pulled tight again, hauling her back before she could set foot in the intersection.

"Tamamo, no! The light's red!"

She came to a halt at the sound of her Master's voice, then turned to waggle her ears at him. Master's admonishment, pulling her back from danger. It filled her with relief, even if the fox whined in disappointment at giving up the chase.

"You can't just run off like that," he told her, his brow creased with worry. "It's dangerous. There could have been a car. "

She whimpered in contrition, her shoulders slumping under the disapproval in his voice. But inwardly she rejoiced, her tail thumping happily against Master would let her know when she had done wrong and put them in danger. Master was looking out, so she didn't have to worry.

He sighed and patted her lightly on the head. "You're really a handful, aren't you?"

She barked happily, making him smile and shrug in helpless acquiescence. Then they were on their way again, their strides eating up the distance.

Soon enough she could smell pine needles and freshly mown grass carried on the breeze, tantalizing her nostrils with their promise. Hard pavement gave way to crunchy gravel and soft earth under her paws. The trees spread long branches above them, their remaining leaves a silvered canopy stretching above them. After the long week spent confined in Master's box, however much he tried to make her comfortable, the small patch of wild spoke to her.

"Here, I think I can let you run around for a bit." Her ears perked as Master reached over to unclip her leash. "Don't go too far, okay?"

She gave him a doggish grin in acknowledgement. An instant later she was off, racing down the lawn and crashing through the bushes as she went wherever and whenever the whim came to her. It felt good to run, to feel the grass and stones under her paws as she pounced among the greenery. Here, the rhythm of the earth was still strong despite the noises and reeks of the distant city. Here her instincts sang to her, the heat returning to claim her body once more. It was winter now, but soon the ground would spring forth with new life. It begged her to be among those voices, to find and join with her mate and see the world reborn.

She wasn't sure how long she spent in the green whisperings. Time had no meaning when she was the fox, running free under open sky. Awareness only began to dissipate her happy haze when she looked up the hill, tail curled to invite her Master to follow, and saw only an empty path.

_Alone._ The thought was a colder shock to her system than any freezing rain. It set her heart thumping in her breast. _Did Master get tired and leave Tamamo Cat behind? No, he wouldn't!_ Before the panic could take hold, she scanned the surrounding park and immediately spotted the familiar shock of red hair. Master lifted up his hand and waved at her reassuringly, and she felt her heart soar. _Master was watching out for Tamamo Cat the whole time. He kept her safe._

She bounded back to him, her amber eyes full of affection and a growing hunger for him. He saw her coming and smiled.

"I guess I should have brought a ball or something, huh?"

She cocked an ear forward. _Master wants to play?_ Her body craved something entirely different from him, but she was a good girl. If he wanted this first, then she would do her best to make him happy in turn.

She looked around the path and soon spotted what she was looking for. She easily snapped up the stick in her mouth and brought it to him, her tail wagging with pride.

He stared at her for a moment, and doubt began to creep in again. _Did Tamamo Cat misunderstand? Will Master scorn her? Reject her?_ Her heart clenched at the thought, the ball of warm feelings in her chest threatening to sputter and die.

Then he gently took the stick from her, with as much care as if he were accepting a treasure. "Thank you. I know this is important to you, even if I don't understand it myself." He patted her fondly on the head. "I'm not going to laugh or tease you. So whatever you want to try, let's do our best together."

He hefted his arm and tossed the stick, sending it sailing into the bushes. She joyfully ran after it and brought it back, depositing it at his feet with shining eyes. Waiting for Master's praise, for him to tell her she was a good girl and he was proud of her.

When he did, she threw herself on him again, rubbing her head eagerly against his shoulder. He smelt so good, _so good Master, Master who is here for me. Master I can trust_. The litany sang in her mind, strong confident notes overlaid on a melody of tenderness. He rubbed around her ears again, and it felt heavenly. And it would feel even better once he touched her where she desperately wanted him. Her whole body heated up with the thought of it, and she blinked when she felt the vibration in her throat. When had she started purring?

"Come on, Tamamo," he said, holding out the leash towards her. "Let's go home."

She had never been more eager to obey a command.

* * *

Shirou couldn't help but smile to himself as he opened the front door and let Tamamo Cat and himself back in. Treating his Servant as if she were his pet, rather than a fierce heroic spirit, had felt very awkward throughout their walk. Several times he had worried that he was somehow messing things up. Was he insulting her when he called her a good girl? Was he making her unhappy when he tugged her off an interesting scent or branching path? But each time he found himself about to call the whole thing off and remove her collar, she had stopped and deliberately met his eyes. The glee in those amber orbs had been undeniable, as had the enthusiasm with which she barked her approval of him. That encouragement had seen him through his hesitation and his lingering embarrassment, his sense that he was doing something wrong.

Now they were safely back, and he could sense that something had changed in his Servant. She was smiling at him more than ever before, her eyes soft as they roamed over his face. But while the anxiety seemed to have entirely left her, there was a different sort of tension in her frame now. One he did not quite know how to name, but that sent shivers down his spine every time she grinned at him, her pink tongue slipping out to wet her lips. It made him feel things down below his belt, his blood pooling in an area that he had long trained himself to ignore.

_No, you're imagining things. You don't deserve to have someone look at you like that_. He sighed as he unclipped the leash and placed it carefully on a coat hook. _Wait, can I leave it here? Will Fuji-nee notice and ask -_

That train of thought came to a screeching halt when a lithe body suddenly pushed itself up against him, strong paws wrapping around his waist. He could feel breasts sliding against his back, with only his thin shirt between them - _wait, wasn't she wearing a kimono_?

"T… Tamamo-san?" he began, then gasped when she laid her chin deliberately on his shoulder, the leather of her collar rough against his skin. She gave a throaty growl against his ear that send his entire body trembling with sudden want. Her smell was back as well, a richer tone that poured honey in with her earth and musk. It made his head swim, set his blood aflame. A certain part of him was swelling to full attention. _She smells so good she's so soft what would it feel like to -_

He turned awkwardly in her grasp and moved to take her shoulders. Her _nude_ shoulders, he realized as he spotted her clothing carelessly discarded in a corner. Try as he might, he couldn't stop his gaze from straying to the living, breathing girl that stood naked before him. Her oversized paws should have looked comical, but somehow they only emphasized the soft swell of her hips and breasts. His throat felt dry as his eyes travelled the flat plane of her stomach, pausing at the dip of her navel, before continuing upwards to her generous chest. Her buds were the colour of crushed rose petals against her milky-pale skin.

She purred as she watched his fascination, openly relishing his eyes on her exposed body. Then she pushed herself against him again, invading his arms until he could feel nothing, smell nothing but her. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling at the delicate skin she found there. One furry ear flicked against his cheek.

He blinked at a soft murmur reached his ears, distantly making out the words above the hammering of his heartbeat. "Thank you, Master," she breathed into his neck. "You've already done so much for Tamamo Cat. Uhm, but she's selfish, so please help a little more?" She purred against him, the vibrations sending heat directly to his groin. "Please help Tamamo Cat with her heat."

_Hell yes!_ Every masculine instinct screamed at him to take what was being so willingly offered. Still he struggled to lift his head above the honeyed pool in which she was drowning him. He had to be sure. _Because she said heat_ , he thought to himself as his face flushed all the way to the tips of his ears. _Humans don't have heats, but animals do. That's when they…_ he swallowed hard… _when they mate. When their instincts overwhelm them and they can't help themselves_.

He closed his eyes and tried to swallow his arousal, impossibly thick in his throat. _I can't do this to her. I can't take advantage of what her body is doing to her. She trusts me, even though I'm still practically a stranger to her_. He would not betray that trust, even though took every last iron bar of self-control not to reach out and touch her.

He didn't even try to undo her grasp on him, he already knew how strong his Berserker was when she was serious about something. Instead, he carefully placed his hands on either side of her face. _Soft, so soft against his fingertips_. He winced, then tilted her up so they were looking at each other. He shuddered when he saw warm amber eyes blinking back at him, an unspoken question in their depths.

"Tamamo-san… are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

She hissed, her ears flattening dangerously. He would have jerked back if her paws were not still locked around his waist, holding him in place.

"Tamamo Cat will never regret this!" she said, then raised one massive paw to engulf his hand. But despite its bulk, its furry fingers were gentle as they massaged his. "She absolutely wants to do this with you! Because you are her precious Master."

He would have surrendered then and their, hesitation be damned, if not for the use of his title. That reminder of their situation gave him the little shock he needed to keep his last shred of focus. "I'm just a Master for the sake of our contract. It doesn't give me the right to -"

"Not just for the Grail!" interrupted Tamamo Cat, and then she was rubbing her nose against his, ticklishly soft. He could smell her breath where it intermingled with his own, sunshine and strawberries. It swirled together with her honeyed musk, a tantalizing fragrance that set him aflame with raw need.

"Always my Master!" she declared. "Because…" She turned away from him, oddly shy. "Because Tamamo Cat is scared when she goes into heat. If her mate ignores her, or… hurts her…"

"Tamamo-san, I would never hurt you."

"Yes!" she chirruped. She was beaming at him, her bashfulness entirely forgotten. "Tamamo Cat knows! You proved on our walk that you care as much about her needs as yours. If Tamamo Cat puts herself in your hands, you won't let her fall."

She nuzzled against him again. Her silky tail wrapped possessively against his legs as her ears rubbed against his chin. "That is why Tamamo Cat wants this with Master. _Please_."

_Ahh, so she has a side like this too_. Somehow it only made her even cuter. Shirou felt himself falling entirely under that charm, and welcomed it. Now if only he could make her smile. What was what a hero did, right? Made people smile. Especially a girl as wonderful as Tamamo-san.

He tentatively stroked her hair, letting his fingers play with the silky strands. It had felt nice before, but now knowing what she wanted to share with him… _God, it's so soft_.

"Then, if you're sure…"

The burst of delight in her eyes took his breath away. An instant later, it darkened into unabashed lust. "Thank you, Master! Make Tamamo Cat feel good, okay?"

"Sure, I'll try my b - hey!"

She eagerly strode down the hall towards the bedroom, dragging him by his sleeve. The bell around her neck tinkled silver with each step. He took deep breaths as he staggered after her, watching her tail whipping enthusiastically back and forth along her naked rear. A very shapely rear, his hormones smirked.

_This is actually happening_ , he thought to himself as he was pulled across the threshold. _I'm going to have sex with a girl_. It seemed entirely impossible, yet here they were. The glint in Tamamo-san's golden eyes left no room for doubt.

She threw herself eagerly on the futon he had laundered that very morning, rolling around in sheer delight as she rubbed herself against white sheets. He couldn't stop staring at the lively movement of her nude form, the bounce of her generous breasts as she marked her scent on his bedding. He swallowed thickly when she paused and beamed at him, showing a flash of white fangs.

"Come here, Master," she said in a sultry tone.

"Ah, right." He moved awkwardly to the side of the bed, wondering what he should do next. _Touch her._ Okay, but where? He desperately wanted to run his fingers along the swell of her breasts, but would it be rude to go there first? Maybe he should massage her shoulders first, or -

She lunged forward, one paw catching at the front of his shirt. "Mmm, Tamamo Cat can't wait anymore! She wants to see Master. _All_ of Master."

Before he could protest, she was ripping his shirt open, the buttons falling half-hazardly to the floor. She immediately took advantage to press her face against his bare torso, breathing in deeply against his skin. Her soft ears dragged along his pecs, and he might have laughed had the ticklish sensation not been entirely drowned out by the liquid lava in his veins.

"Master smells so delicious! Tamamo Cat wants a taste!"

"Ahh, wait!" A rasping tongue licked down his exposed belly, warm and wet against his hypersensitive skin. He couldn't help but laugh this time, the sound pulled irresistibly from him. She giggled in return as her paws worked the waistband of his trousers. Then she pulled them off entirely, leaving him exposed to her hungry gaze.

"Mmm," she purred. "Thanks for the feast!"

He scarcely had a moment to redden before she flopped back onto the futon, pulling him on top of her. She was soft and tender against him, her bare skin contrasting with the silky texture of her fur. Her paws were gentle as they roamed his body, caressing him as if he were a treasure to be mapped out. Her tail twined possessively around his leg as she rubbed herself against every inch of him she could reach. The lava was an eruption now, every part of him burning with the heat of his arousal.

"Touch me, Master," she breathed.

He let his hands move to her chest and cupped her breasts, as he had so longed to do. They were soft and firm against his palm, and delightfully warm to the touch. He had never imagined that a girl's breasts might feel like this. He moved his hands cautiously, gently kneading the flesh together and apart. There was a rumbling in the air, and with a blink of surprise he realized she was purring.

_She likes this. She likes it when I touch her_.

Encouraged, he caressed her tender mounds with growing enthusiasm, letting her whines and yips of pleasure guide him. Her honey smell was intensifying, rolling off her in waves that served to spike his own desire to new heights. He looked down at her peaked tips and wondered what it might taste like.

_I guess there's no time like the present to find out_? His cheeks were burning with embarrassment as he tentatively leaned down and took one of the dusky rose points into his mouth. She mewled loudly and bucked against him as he swirled his tongue around the stiffening bud. It tasted a bit salty from her sweat, with an underlying sweetness that set him throbbing against her thigh. All the more when she gave little whines and yelps as his fingers danced across her other breast.

She was writhing underneath him, her warm flesh sliding deliciously against his. He dropped his free hand to trace along her hip, feeling the soft curve against his palm. _What should I do now_? His conscious mind locked up, so he let his instincts guide him instead. It pulled his hands down, along the triangle of her pelvis, until… _there_. A soft patch of fur, the curls damp against his questing fingers.

He removed his mouth from her swollen bud so he could meet her gaze.

"Tamamo-san, can I…?"

"Yes, Master!" she cooed. "Please touch Tamamo Cat!"

He sighed in relief, happy that she seemed as eager for this as he was. He gently massaged her core before carefully working a finger inside her slippery folds. They were so wet that his digit easily glided in.

"Mmmh! More… more!"

She rocked herself against his palm, raising her hips so she could push against him with more force. Her walls contracted around his finger as he pushed it in deeper, rubbing against the sensitive flesh he found there. He gulped and added another digit, his heart racing when she moaned in approval.

He pumped them carefully in and out, watching what motions elicited the most squirming and gasping from his partner. Once she gave a loud yelp when his wrist accidentally moved a little higher, sliding against an odd little nub at the top of her folds.

"Like that! Mmm, Master. Just like that!"

He frowned but tried his best to follow her half-coherent directions, moving his thumb to press more firmly against the fleshy button. She clenched harder around her hands, soaking him in her fluids. Her paws pressed down on his shoulders with each quiver of her body, a little harder than he might have preferred. But he was damned if he was going to stop when even he could tell she was enjoying herself.

Her pants and groans intensified until she spasmed around his hand, her whole body arcing as she yowled. He startled and began to pull back, afraid that he might have hurt her.

"Tamamo-san! Are you okay?"

She caged him with her paws, pulling him back to rest on top of her. They fell back on the mattress together, his body sprawled messily on top of hers. He could hear her pounding heartbeat where his ear rested against her breast.

Eventually she pushed him up a bit, the better to nuzzle against him again. He blinked as something wet, warm, and a little rough traced the side of his face. _Is she… licking me?_

They separated again so they could look each other in the face. Her eyes were shining with affection as she gazed back at him. "Master, thank you. Tamamo Cat feels amazing!"

"I'm glad I could help," he said sincerely. He let his hand play along the lines of her stomach as he watched her recover. His erection was throbbing with his own unmet need, made worse by the sweet earthy scent of her overflowing arousal, but he grit his teeth and held himself back. This was about Tamamo-san, helping her through her heat. Worst came to worst, he could always slip away and quietly take care of himself -

Soft paws pushed against his chest, laying him down on the mattress in turn. Tamamo Cat learned over him, her breasts swaying gently with the motion. Her golden eyes strayed down to his cock, twitching helplessly in the air.

"It's not far that Tamamo Cat is the only one feeling good," she said. "Master should feel good too!"

"You don't have to -" he began, although every nerve begged him not to interfere.

Fortunately she plowed right over his objection. "Tamamo Cat wants to!" she chirped.

So he smiled and leaned back, trying to settle the furious beating of his heart. _Is this really happening? It feels like a dream_. But there was no denying the softness of her furry paws against his thighs as she leaned her face down towards his aching member. She sniffed at it playfully, her eyes gleaming when she noted the precum beading on the tip.

"Really, you don't h -"

He was engulfed in wet heat as she took him completely into her mouth. _Oh my god_ , he though incoherently as she moved her lips up and down his shaft. He groaned as he felt himself swell inside her, little jolts of pleasure shooting through his spine.

"Ahhh! T-Tamamo-san…"

Her mouth felt amazing around him, hot and tight. He could close his eyes and melt with the sensation if he let himself. Then somehow, impossibly, his pleasure spiked further when something hot and roughly textured wrapped itself around his cock. It slid against the thick vein on the underside, pulling a low groan from his lips.

_Cat's tongue_ , he thought distantly. He had always heard it compared to sandpaper, but Tamamo's gave just the right amount of extra friction to make him feel like he was about to explode.

"Tamamo-san... Ngh! It feels…" He didn't even have the words to describe how he was feeling. Her furry ears brushed against the inside of his thighs in a silken caress. The feel of that velvet skin, the sight of her flushed face as she sucked and licked at him… Instinct took over as he buried his hands in her hair and pulled her down more firmly over his cock. He thrust himself into that hot mouth, lightning racing along every nerve as he felt his release approaching. She did not seem to mind. If anything, she redoubled her efforts, picking up her pace and dipping her tongue into the slit at the tip of his glans.

Shirou reeled from the feeling of her mouth on him, her musk as it filled his flaring nostrils. He gasped and panted as he pounded into her throat, his fists tightening in her silken tresses. He was close now, so close.

Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, she suddenly pulled away. The cold shock of air was a startling contrast to the hot cavern of her mouth he had been so keenly enjoying. A thin trail of saliva stretched then broke as she sat up on her haunches. He gave a moan of protest and reached for her, but she shimmied away from him.

"No. Tamamo Cat wants to feel Master inside her. She wants… she wants him to finish inside her." She looked at him beseechingly. "Please?"

"Okay," he murmured as he gently pushed her back onto the mattress. "Okay." He knew he should say something more, something manly and suave, but all thought escaped him at the sight of the beautiful body spread out under him. Her skin was flushed pink with her arousal, her amber eyes shone with desire. Desire for _him_ , as impossible as that seemed, but he was glad, so glad he could do this for her. That they could do this for each other.

He leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers. Tentatively at first, but with more passion as he felt her reciprocate. Their tongues danced together and he could taste something salty in her mouth. _Oh_ , he realized with a blush, _that's me, isn't it?_

They fell apart again, panting hard as they gazed at each other. "Now, Master. Please."

He nodded and spread her thighs carefully to each side, noting how wet she was down there. How much she wanted him, how ready she was for him. He took hold of himself and gently rubbed it against her slick entrance.

"Are you ready? Tell me if it hurts and I'll -"

"Master," she hissed in mild impatience. "Tamamo Cat has been waiting for this _all day_. Please."

He took the hint. Slowly he pressed himself inside her, her folds opening up like blossoms to welcome him. She gasped as he entered her, her paws wrapping around his neck as he buried himself in her hot soaked core.

_Soft so soft she feels like silk like warm silk_.

He groaned at the sweet friction that carressed him as he slowly thrust into her. She mewled loudly, without shame, as she rocked her hips up to meet him.

"Are you okay?" he managed to gasp out in his pleasure.

"More, Master! Tamamo Cat needs more - mmph!"

He let his body do what it wanted, what instinct told him to do. What the honeyed musk pooling in his brain demanded of him. He drew back, then thrust his hips forward until he was fully buried inside her. She yelped and gasped as he fell into a rhythm, pounding into her with a force he had not known himself capable of. She was so sweet around him, so warm. Her tail was brushing against his heated skin, reminding him that she wanted this as much as he did.

Each thrust sent more fire through his veins until he feared it might consume him from sheer joy and sensuality. He could distantly feel her claws digging into his back, but that scarcely mattered. Not with all the other sensensations coursing through him.

_So good, it feels so good_. He knew he didn't deserve any of it, and that he should stop. Should never have let it get this far in the first place. But he couldn't pull back, any more than he could stop breathing. Not when she was squirming under him, her ample breasts bouncing with each snap of his hips. Her eyes were fixed on his, regarding him with warmth and affection. Adoration, even. Try as he might, he couldn't deny it when it shone so honestly from her face. What could he possibly do, except strive to bring her to completion?

He put more power into his thrusts as his own need started to overwhelm him. Her moans and mewls were louder now, her entire body arcing under his, begging for release. He grit his teeth, determined not to fail until he had brought her satisfaction. _Not after she told me she trusted me to take care of her_.

Fortunately it wasn't much longer before she clenched powerfully around him, and he was forced to thrust deeper to keep from being pushed out. He heard her cry out as she hit her peak and went limp in his arms, her paws dragging weakly along his shoulders. He arched back and let himself go, feeling his hot seed pour into her as he pounded into her body to draw it out. Then with a ragged sigh he let himself collapse on top of her, each breath harsh in his own ears.

They lay there dazed for some time, her sweat-slicked body hot against his own as they caught their breaths. He gazed wonderingly down at her flushed skin and lovely curves, more beautiful than ever now that she had shared them with him, when he realized he was still on top of her. He must be crushing her.

He hastily rolled himself off, only to find strong paws wrapping around his waist and shoulders to keep him in place. She pulled him close against her, nuzzling against his chest.

"That was … mmm," she purred. "Master is amazing. Better than forty beef bowls."

"Ahhh. Um, that's good?" he asked, scratching awkwardly at his cheek. She giggled as she buried herself in his arms, wrapping all four furred limbs around him as if never letting go. Her hair was slicked with sweat, but her ears were still velvety soft as they glided against his collarbone. Her tail wrapped around them both, as if to keep them joined together.

He smiled as he lay back, surrendering himself to the waves of feeling washing over him. He revelled in the sensation of _her_ , of the passion they shared together, of her utter trust as she curled naked against him. He couldn't help but admire her feminine form anew, and felt truly blessed that she had let him touch her. No, that she wanted him to touch her, and touched him in return.

He buried his nose deep in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. It was soothing beyond words, a balm for his tired muscles and racing mind. He might have lied there forever, if not for the nagging discomfort of the sweat and fluids drying against his skin.

_We should probably get cleaned up_. He was loathe to disturb the foxgirl resting in his arms, but his fastidious nature told him they'd both regret it later if they slept in their mess.

"Tamamo-san?" he whispered into her ear. She purred and rubbed herself against him.

"Mmm. Already, Master? That's good, Tamamo Cat needs more." She propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him, her eyes glazing over with renewed lust. He gulped.

"H-hold on! We just finished, uh…" _Sex_ , his mind supplied, and he found himself blushing furiously. Somehow acknowledging it was almost more embarrassing than the act itself.

"That was only once, woof! Tamamo Cat's heat has only begun. She needs lots more before she can feel satisfied." She licked her lips slowly and deliberately as she let her gaze roam down his flushed skin.

He swallowed hard. His libido was nodding enthusiastically at her suggestion, but his body was still feeling drained from his recent exertion and release. Still, he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Okay," he said, "We can, uh, go again later." Another blush. "But that took a lot out of me, and I'm worried we might get sore if we do it too much at once. So let's go get cleaned up and relax a bit first."

She looked at him, consideration written all over her face, before she smiled gently. The hunger was still there, but so was something softer, more tender.

"Thank you, Master, for looking after Tamamo Cat. She's so happy she chose you."

"Ahh, no. I mean, this is mostly for my sake." She only smiled more widely, her eyes melting into warm honey. He couldn't help but smile fondly as he got to his feet, then reached down a hand to pull her up. Her paw closed eagerly over his hand.

"Alright, let's grab a bath." He paused as a vision of her bent over his tub, her ass high in the air as she ran the water, filled his mind. He should have felt ashamed, but he couldn't deny the appeal. "Do you think… um, we could take one together? I mean, that's what…" He paused, but forced himself to say it. "That's what lovers do, right?"

He thought he had seen Tamamo Cat happy before, but it was nothing compared to the elation shining from her whole face as she took in his words. She rushed forward to close the distance between them, rubbing her face and hair against every inch of his chest. Murmuring her thanks and her devotion into his skin.

He led them to the bathroom with steps made awkward by her refusal to let go of him, not even for a moment. His bare feet felt cold against the tiled floor after the warmth of the bed.

"Uh, Tamamo-san? I need you to let go for a bit so I can rinse you."

She shook her head against his shoulder, still purring. He sighed and tugged lightly on her collar before he thought about it.

"Come on, girl."

He stopped, mortified at the way it had just slipped out. But she only looked up at him and grinned. "Yes Master!"

She happily took a seat on the bathroom stool, humming cheerfully to herself as he turned the tub's faucets, letting warm water slowly fill the white ceramic. Once that was underway, he looked over his shoulder to drink her in. She looked beautiful, even with her pink hair in disarray and her body covered in sweat and fluids. He could have gazed at her forever. Then she tilted her head quizzically at him, and the spell was broken for the moment.

He huffed and grabbed the handheld showerhead placed to the side of the bathtub. When he turned back around, he found his eyes resting on her red collar and its chiming bell. It looked really good on her, but he was a bit worried that it might be damaged by water.

He sighed and reached for it, but the girl backed up and shook her head.

"Tamamo Cat wants to wear it. Please?"

Every housekeeper's instinct rebelled at the notion, but he couldn't deny that pleading face. "Alright, but we have to dry it out properly later."

"Mmhmm!"

He turned on the water and held his hand underneath until it was nice and warm. She inhaled sharply when he turned to her, her ears flattening, but forced herself to relax bit by bit. _Right, dogs and baths_.

He chuckled as he held the showerhead above them both, hot water raining down on them. A slight smell of wet dog hit his nostrils as the water soaked through her fur, but it was negligible under the sweet perfume given off by her creamy skin. Rivulets ran through his hair and down his sides, washing away his sweat and exhaustion with them. Tamamo Cat shook herself under the water, sending droplets flying each way. She looked up at his startled yelp, then grinned at him.

Shirou smiled back as he reached for the soap, working it between his hands until he had a fine lather. He hesitated, unsure as to whether he should wash her or leave her to it. What was the etiquette in such a situation? He had never thought he would find himself in such a situation - not that he was complaining! - and it was far too late to ask around now.

Tamamo Cat sighed at his indecision, then turned around to wiggle her backside invitingly at him. _I guess that answers that_ , he thought to himself with a certain amount of relief. He ran his hands along her soft naked skin, leaving frothy soap bubbles in his wake. She felt heavenly under his palms; he thought he might never tire of the feel of her. He exhaled in satisfaction as his fingers glided over her back, then down her shoulders to the softness of her breasts and belly.

He shuddered when he felt heavy paws running over his body in turn, cleaning him with all the attention a mother cat would give to her kittens. The pressure felt great over his muscles. He sighed in relief as the tension slowly left him under her careful ministrations and followed the used water down the drain.

Once they were both thoroughly clean, Shirou rinsed them both off again and nudged her towards the tub. It was still only halfway full, but the water level would rise once both their bodies were soaking in it.

He grinned at her as he stepped in, settling his body against the ceramic rim. He had scarcely opened his arms in invitation when she jumped in, sending water splashing all over the bathroom floor.

"Arrgh! Tamamo, bad girl!" he sputtered, raising a hand in a belated effort to keep water from landing in his eyes.

"Woof!" said Tamamo as she playfully skimmed her paw along the surface, sending more water sloshing against him. He sighed and tried to force his housekeeping demon out of his mind. Right now he was supposed to be making her happy, and she seemed to want to cuddle into his arms. At least that's what he understood from the way she pressed her back against him, grabbing his arms and draping them over the soft pillows of her breasts. She was nestled between his thighs, the warm water making his cock slide deliciously against her naked skin. He could feel stirrings down there again as exhaustion sloughed away and his energy recovered.

She could feel it too, judging from the wicked look she gave him. "Can it be 'later' now, Master?"

"Yeah," he murmured, leaning over her and inhaling deeply against her damp hair. "Yeah."

He pressed feather-light kisses against her throat as he lifted her up in the steamy water, the better to position her fully in his lap. He wrapped one hand around her waist to keep her close while he reached down with the other, feeling between her legs for her entrance. His fingertips slid against her swollen lower lips and that tender nub, making her gasp and tremble against him.

He spread her wide with his fingers and, with a long shuddering breath, slid his eager cock into her. Hot water gave way to a far more intense heat as she clenched around him, her flesh walls pulsing rhythmically around his throbbing length. She pressed herself back against him, taking in as much of him as she could as she yowled her pleasure. All Shirou could think was that he wanted to be deeper inside her, as deep as he could possibly get, but he forced himself to hold to a more languid pace. His cock was starting to feel a little raw from the friction of his thrusts, and he imagined the same must hold true for her as well.

He kissed her bare shoulder as he slid his hands down to her breasts, pulling and teasing at her aching peaks. Her little yips fed the fire growing in him, scorching his loins. His thrusts grew more frenzied despite his best intentions, rhythm slipping from him as raw primal drive took over. Her walls tightened around him in a grip so tight it was almost painful as she arched her back against him, moaning shamelessly as she hit her climax. The blissful sound pushed him over the edge in turn. He gave a guttural grunt as he emptied himself inside her again, his liquid seed shooting deep inside her.

He collapsed back against the edge of the tub, pulling her into his embrace and kissing the tips of her ears. They were too wet to tickle him, but they were still blissfully soft against his questing lips. She snuggled in, making herself comfortable against his chest and limbs. A soft rumbling vibrated through her frame, which he recognized as her most satisfied purr.

The warmth of the water and the girl in his arms was making him drowsy. He shook his head and tried to focus.

"Thank you, Tamamo-san. I… thank you." He gently tilted her head up, wanting to look into her amber eyes once more. No luck, for she had fallen asleep in his arms.

_She really wasn't kidding about trusting me_. He felt absurdly touched as he rearranged her against him for comfort, taking care not to jostle her too much. He was tired and hungry and his fingers were starting to prune in the cooling water, but he didn't mind. They could stay together like this for a little while longer.

Then her ear twitched in her sleep, gliding directly under his nose. No matter, the hairs on the end were too wet to t - he felt a tingling itch building in his nose.

"Hah… hah… hachoo!" He jerked foreward as he sneezed, but the foxgil in his arms only murmured and clung to him a little tighter. He tried to relax when the prickle returned.

"Achoo!" He clapped a hand in front of his mouth, mortified. _Is this allergies? But I've never been allergic to dogs before!_ He looked down at the girl curled up in his arms. _I guess I haven't been so, uh, close to one before either though_.

He sighed and let his head clunk against the rim of the tub, making a note to add antihistamines to his shopping list. Tamamo Cat snuggled and murmured against his chest.

"Mmm… more beef. More fish. Tamamo Cat wants to treat… yawn... treat Master."

He smiled to himself. _Worth it_.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"She'll need to stand in the circle for an hour every day so her spirit vessel can draw from the leylines. Make sure it's midnight! That's when the energies are most powerful. I'd explain why, but I fear it would be wasted on a third rate magus like you."

Shirou nodded solemnly, entirely unfazed by Rin's usual brusque manner. He was so grateful that she could have called him anything under the stars, and it would not have changed his sunny mood one iota. He didn't even care that his workshop had been entirely converted into an elaborate ritual circle that took up the entire floor, with sharp-edged runes that made his brain ache every time he looked at them.

"Thank you, Tohsaka," he said. He turned to the girl standing at his side, raising his hand to gently ruffle through pink strands. Tamamo Cat grinned at him, her ears waggling merrily. The bell on her collar jingled brightly with her mood.

"Every day, or you risk breaking the falsified contract. That means you can't leave Fuyuki, not even for an evening." Rin huffed. "Well, you've been warned, so don't come crying to me if you slip up and she fades away."

"Never!" said Tamamo Cat, clinging to Shirou's waist with her massive paws. "Tamamo Cat got her wish even though she had to break the Grail! She's going to be with Master forever."

Rin sighed, ready to launch into one of her patented lectures. Illya reached up and sharply tugged on her sleeve.

"You worry far too much, Rin," said the former Einzbern, now Emiya, cheerfully. The paperwork had been tricky, but manageable with Raiga's connections. "Shirou's terrible at taking care of himself, but he'll go to the moon if it's for someone else." She grinned slyly. "Especially Tamamo Cat."

"Woof!" said the foxgirl agreeably. It was very difficult to tease someone so in touch with her own desires. It was fascinating, the way his lover happily embraced whatever she wanted, when she wanted it. Shirou knew he didn't deserve that joy, but her simple presence always seeped some of it into his heart anyway.

"Hmmph," said Rin eventually, a wicked smile spreading over her face in turn. "I suppose it's alright. I doubt they'll be leaving the house much in the next few days anyway, ohoho!"

Tamamo Cat only barked happily as Shirou felt himself turn red to the very tips of his ears. Damn it, he couldn't even deny it when everyone here knew it was true. Tamamo Cat was expecting another heat and… well, he expected they would be quite busy.

"Think of this as an early wedding present from us," said Illya pleasantly. "Only the best for my little brother!"

"What do you mean, from _us_? These are my leylines and my spell components getting stretched thin here! Don't just grab credit!"

"Come on, Rin. There's much less strain on the flows now that the Greater Grail's been dismantled," said the homunculus.

"That's true," conceded the other magus reluctantly. "But still -!"

"Come on, let's go home and leave these lovebirds alone. I have something I want to show you anyway." Her voice dropped to a soft whisper, one that Shirou could unfortunately just pick up. "I've almost mastered the transference ritual. So you won't need to feel jealous long."

Rin blushed and crossed her arms, looking away. "Anyway! That's how it is, so we'll be taking our leave."

Illya only laughed as she followed the other girl out the shed doors, pausing to wave goodbye to them. "Have fun, you two!"

Shirou waved back before turning to Tamamo Cat. His smile died on his lips when he saw the way her ears were drooping, her paws hung limply in front of her. "Tamamo-san? What's wrong?"

"Master wanted to be a hero," she sniffled, refusing to meet his gaze. "He wanted to travel the world to help people. Now he can't do any of that because of Tamamo Cat."

He sighed and gathered her up in his arms, wincing when he felt her stiffen in his embrace. He quietly rubbed at the base of her ears, massaging the delicate skin there, until she relaxed despite herself.

"It's worth it if it means you can keep living here. And I can still be a hero in Fuyuki, right? There's lots I can do just helping people around the city. Anyway, this is my choice. I chose this for myself." He gently pushed her a little bit away so their eyes could meet. "So you have nothing to apologize for. Okay?"

"Yay! I love you, Master!" She threw herself back into his arms, rubbing her head joyfully against his chin. He felt the first ticklings of a sneeze coming on, but manfully held it back. He'd had lots of practice by this point, after all.

She purred against him. "Do you think… we could go for a walk to celebrate?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Please go get the leash for me."

"Woof!"


End file.
